Rendering devices such as printers can employ position encoders to accurately track and control the position of moving components such as rotating shafts, rollers, and print drums. Additionally the position encoder can be utilized to determine a reference or home position for the component whose position is being tracked. Many factors can adversely affect the operation of the position encoder making it difficult to accurately and reliably determine the home position. An improved method is needed to detect the home position.